Todd és a Kaptárszán
by emiliasgl
Summary: John Sheppard túl belemerült a karácsonyi készülődésbe és ezt egy tárgyaláson is kimutatta...S ennek eredményeképp mégis, hogy kerül ide Todd? :) Ismeritek Sheppardot...:D


**Todd és a Kaptárszán**

Lassan, de biztosan közeledett a földiek egyik legnagyobb ünnepe. A karácsonyt minden évben megünnepelték. Kezdetben még szerényebben, idő közben egyre nagyobb fénnyel és pompával. Mindenki szerette ezt az ünnepet, ilyenkor kicsit meghittebb volt a város, mindenki ünnepi lázban égett - na jó, néha szó szerint lángolt egy-két labor az igyekezettől, na meg persze a nem várt zárlatoktól - szóval ismét közeledett eme megható ünnep és mindenki nagyon várta. A város ismét megtelt apró susogásokkal, hogy idén milyen lesz a fa, hol lesz felállítva, mit tesznek rá, felül tudják-e múlni a múlt évi "fényözönt". Ám a szorgos készülődést most egy erős és diplomatikus hang zengése törte meg a főnök irodája felől:

- Ha én még egyszer megengedem, hogy beszéljen... - "ordította" Woolsey - Sheppard! Tudja, hogy mégis mit csinált?! - nézett rá kiábrándulva a város vezetője.

Sheppard lapult. Fránya mosoly ült az arca szélén. Ronon egy darab kőként meredt pillantásaival a magából kikelve fel-alá járkáló Woolsey-t követte, ahogy köröz az irodában, mint egy körhinta.

- Én mondtam, hogy jobb lett volna csendben maradnod... - súgta oda Sheppnek.

- Tudom Ronon, tudom... - bökte ki John és Woolsey-ra nézett - Elnézést uram...csak...tudja, gondoltam...

- Máskor ne gondolkodjon ezredes! - szúrta le ismét.

- Igen uram. - szívta vissza előző elkezdett mondatát.

Whoosley leállította az eddigi köreit s a padlót pásztázta gondolataiba mélyedve. Homlokán a ráncok mély barázdákat alkottak, ahogy próbált megoldást találni. Hátrébb lépett pár lépést és nekidőlt az íróasztalának. Felnézett az előtte álló két férfire. Ronon, az Ronon volt. Őt nem hibáztatta. A másik jómadárral volt gondja. Legjobban azért neheztelt Sheppard-ra, mert tudta, hogy remek katona, remek katonai főnök, de azt sehogy sem tudta "belé nevelni", hogy néha tartsa meg magának az ötleteit. S most épp egy ilyen szituációból lett a jelenlegi probléma.

- Hány bolygóról is beszélnünk? - kérdezte informálódásképp kicsit nyugodtabb, diplomatikus hanglejtésben.

- Úgy...- Sheppard nagyon koncentrált - amennyiben hozzávesszük...

- Ezredes! - szólította fel, mire Ronon megszólalt.

- Nagyjából több mint hetvennégy. Pontosítva, hetvenöt bolygóról. - közölte a hozzá megszokott tárgyilagossággal.

Whoolsey először tágra nyílt szemekkel nézett Ronon-ra, utána Sheppard következett. Nyelni sem tudott, pár másodperc múlva szólalt csak meg. A hangjában furcsa remegés volt érezhető. Furcsa volt, mert a város vezetője ritkán beszélt ilyen hangon. Ő volt a szavak embere, most még is hirtelen, mintha belé fojtották volna a betűket.

- Mennyi? - nézett kilátástalanul az AIO egyik ügynöke, aki jelenleg a bázis vezetője volt.

Erre felelet nem érkezett.

- Azt akarják mondani, hogy a Pegazus-galaxisban hetvenöt bolygón várják a gyerekek a Télapót? - kérdezte Woolsey olyan idegállapotban, amitől sokadszor nyugodtabb szokott lenni krízishelyzetekben - Tudják maguk egyáltalán, hogy hány gyerekről van szó? Ha csak minden bolygón tíz gyerek lenne, már akkor hétszáz ötven gyerek! Ám ennek a sokszorosa is lehet!

- Nézze Woolsey, tudom, hogy kissé - próbálta John egy olyan sunyi kis Shep-es mosollyal nyugtatni felettesét - sok ez a szám, annak függvényében, hogy...na érti...

- Nem értem ezredes! - legyintett egyet - Vagyis értem! Maga nem érti, hogy mit ígért nekik! Minden gyerek várni fogja a Télapót, akiről eddig azt sem tudták, hogy kicsoda!

- Most már tudják... - állapította meg egyhangú kijelentéssel Ronon.

- Épp ez a gondunk! - a város vezetője előre lépett egyet az íróasztaltól - Nem értem ezredes, hogy miért kellett ezt a kitalált mesét elmesélnie azoknak a gyerekeknek.

- Uram, ez csak egy mese akart lenni...fogalmam sem volt, hogy komolyan fogják venni. - tette hozzá Sheppard.

- Ezek gyerekek Sheppard! Mindent komolyan vesznek! Még a Télapót is! - vett egy mély levegőt - S ebben a galaxisban ez talán nagyobb gond, mint a Földön.

- Elnézést, hogy beleszólok. - szólalt meg Ronon - Talán egyet kéne értenem Sheppard álláspontjával. Ez egy mese. A gyerekek idővel elfelejtik.

- Értékelem az igyekezetét Ronon, de ez nem ilyen egyszerű. - nézett rájuk már higgadtabban, de fogalma sem volt, hogy ezt miként oldják meg.

- Értem én, hogy a Földön egy Télapó van, aki az igazi... - kicsit segítségkérőn nézett a két Tau'ri jövevényre Dex - De nem maguk mondták, hogy több is van karácsony közeledtével? Vagyis ide is kell hetvenöt Télapó és megvan oldva a probléma. - a rá meredő, Sheppard féle meglepődöttségtől és a Woolsey féle "Te jó ég..."-et tükröző pillantástól még kibökte - Nem?

Első pillanatban az előbbi tekintetek "fagyott" képe fogadta az ötletet kiötlőjét. Dex először kissé büszkén állt, hogy megoldotta a gondot, majd mikor még mindig ilyen furcsán néztek rá, kezdett visszazuhanni az önbizalma.

~ Most meg mi bajuk? ~ kérdezte s várta, hogy reagáljanak már valamire ~ Így adjak ezeknek tanácsot... ~ dünnyögte magában.

Az ötlet keltette "időhurokból" Woolsey szabadult elsőként s csak ennyit mondott, amit már eddig is ismételt.

- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű... - Sheppard-ra nézett, majd vissza Ronon-ra, egy apró mosoly húzódott a szája szélén és enyhébb, köszönetnyilvánító hangon megszólalt - Köszönöm az igyekezetét Ronon, hogy segíteni szeretne megoldani a helyzetet.

Ronon ezt egy biccentéssel viszonozta. Woolsey érezte, hogy a problémát meg kellene oldani. Ám még koránt sem tudta, hogy ezt miképp fogja csinálni. Volt egy halvány sejtése, ennek az előbb benne életre kelő ötletnek hangot is adott.

- Meg kellene tudni, hány gyerekről van szó. - feltette a jobb kezét és az egyenes mutatóujja feltartásával jelezte Sheppardnak, hogy ne szóljon még közbe - Ha legalább becsült adataink lennének, akkor talán a lehetetlenből kevésbé lehetetlent lehetne csinálni. Így is egy éjszaka alatt kellene végigjárni hetvenöt bolygót...

- Uram... - Sheppard végre szót kapott, aminek örült - Már látom, hogy tényleg elszúrtam a dolgot. Nem gondoltam bele, hogy a mesét el fogják hinni.

Woolsey minden szót hallott és meg is értette őket, ám úgy válaszolt, mint aki nem emésztette meg az előbb hallottakat.

- Mikorra várják a Télapót? Azelőtt még lesz egy ilyen bolygóközi konferencia? - érdeklődött, szemében talán a remény egy halvány szikrája jelent meg.

- Egy hét. Amikor nálunk is karácsony lesz. De ez ugye minden bolygón változhat, attól függően melyik naprendszerben vannak. A következő tárgyalásra holnap este kerül sor. - válaszolta Sheppad.

- Akkor holnapra álljon elő egy új tervvel! - szólította fel Woolsey az ezredest - Egy kivitelezhető tervvel. - pillantása nem tűrt ellenkezést. A probléma kiötlőjét akarta rávenni arra, hogy ebből a szituációból és annak megoldásából tanulja meg, hogy nem lehet a Pegazusban csak úgy mesélgetni mindenféle földi ünnepi kitalációkat. Megállt a pillantása John alakján, majd palástolt rémület íródott az arcára ~ Ó! Ne! Csak azt, ne! Még csak a húsvéti nyúl kell ide...~ azonnal visszatért a pillanathoz és erős hangon megszólalt - Mehetnek! Akkor jöjjön vissza ezredes, ha tudja, hogy miként juttatja el az ajándékokat a gyerekeknek!

Sheppard először meglepődött.

~ Ajándék?...Akkor tényleg el kell mennünk hetvenöt bolygóra? Ó...kellett nekem megszólalni...~ ekkor Woolsey tekintetétől "menekülőre" fogta magát.

Este a kantinban Sheppard és a csapat épp vacsorázott. A sztorit már mindenki ismerte, így eléggé csendben fogyasztották el a tálcákon levő ennivalót.

- John. Úgy hallom holnapig ki kellene találnod, miként juttatod el az ajándékokat a gyerekeknek. - szólalt meg Teyla.

- Igen. Woosley nem volt túl bőkezű az idővel. - ivott egy korty vizet.

- Ismét egy jó ok, hogy miért maradj csendben. - vágta oda McKay.

- Kösz Rodney! - válaszolt egy félmosollyal Sheppard - Sokat segítettél.

- Nem az én ötletem volt Télapósat játszani... - tette azért még hozzá.

Erre Sheppard meg tudott volna etetni McKay okos fejével egy kiló citromot. Nem várt hang szólalt meg, Rononhoz tatozván.

- A hetvenöt Télapó miért nem jó? - kérdezte a hős harcos.

- Ne vedd rossz néven Woolsey elutasítását. Nem hozhatunk és nem öltöztethetünk föl se hetvenöt földi, se itteni embert Télapónak...

- Mr. Woolsey nem szolgált valami megoldással erre a helyzetre? - kérdezte Teyla, s remélte, ha többet tud, talán segíthet valahogy.

- Nem. - hangzott Sheppard egyértelmű kijelentése - Azt hiszem ezt nekem kell megoldanom.

- Ezt látni akarom! - mosolyodott el Rodney - Á, bocs, nem fog menni...Tudod, nekem itt kell lennem és a karácsonyi kivilágítás intézni Zelenkával. Sajnos nem láthatom, ahogy idő előtt játszod el a Télapót...hetvenöt bolygón...

Sheppard erre annyira mérges lett, hogy azt látta, ahogy hirtelen McKay-re zúdul egy kamionnyi citrom.

- Ne akard Rodney, hogy neked is hozzak egy ajándékot! - mondta s egy közeli gyümölcstálra nézett, mikor követte a "citromrajongó" a pillantását.

- Ünneprontó! - vágta rá bosszúsan McKay.

- Van már valami ötleted? - kérdezte, az előbbi szituációt enyhíteni kívánván Emagann.

- Semmi, ami jól jönne. - gondolkodott Sheppard - Gondoltam, hogy talán Ugróval végig lehetne járni, ám azzal biztos nem végeznénk egy éjszaka alatt. Főleg mivel hetvenöt bolygó, időeltolódás a naprendszerek miatt...jelenleg fogalmam sincs, hogy ezt miként fogom elrendezni. - nem volt túl feldobott hangulatban a város katonai parancsnoka.

- Nyugodtan értesíts, ha segítségre lenne szükséged. Szívesen segítünk. - nézett Teyla szét a csapaton. McKay-hez érve a pillantásában neki szegezett üzenettel "Igen, TE is Rodney!".

- Kösz. - válaszolta az ezredes - Most megyek. Holnap reggelre ki kell eszelnem egy nagyon jó ötletet. Jó éjt.

Sheppard feküdt az ágyán és a semmit nézte a plafonon. A semmi mégis fények és árnyékok kavalkádja lett, mikor eljutott az agyáig a többi gondolatán át.

~ Ó, ha létezne a Télapó, akkor egy ötletet kérnék tőle karácsonyra...egy mentő ötletet...~ kissé előtört belőle gyermeki énje, ám ezután rögtön átkapcsolt katonai ezredesbe ~ Kellett nekem dumálni...többet érne, ha inkább ráhagynám a diplomáciai dolgokat Teylára és Rononra...nem, csak Teylára. A nagy fiúban annyi a diplomáciai érzék mint egy lidércben az empátia. Egy ötlet kell, mert Woolsey szétszed, ha nem találok ki valamit...~

Gondolkodott tovább, ám sajnos nem sokra jutott.

~ Bezzeg még a Daedalus sincs itt. Na meg amúgy Caldwell jól leteremtene...~ elgondolkodott és egy apró mosoly jelent meg az arcán ~ Azért néha bírom ezt a Woolsey-t. Adja itt a nagy IOA ügynök város vezető figurát, de legbelül rendes ember. Feltalálja magát idővel, nem lesz vele gond. Oké, de velem lesz gond, ha reggelig nem találok ki valamit...~ néma, percekig plafonra meredő csend ~ Mi is volt azzal a Woolsey féle kérdéssel, vagyis ötlettel, hogy becsült adatokra lenne szüksége? A holnapi tárgyaláson lehet sikerülne hozzávetőleges számokat kapni. Igen! ~ kezdett reménykedni, hogy lesz valami megoldás a Télapó érkezésére ~ De akkor sem lehet tudni, hogy ki hol lakik. Ez nem jó... ~ gondolkodott és valahogy eszébe jutottak régi dolgok, emlékek, karácsonyi fényképek és ekkor beugrott valami, amitől majdnem felpattant, ám mégsem, mert az ötlet adta energiát inkább egy ásításba fektette. ~ Á...Igen. Minden bolygóra kell egy fenyőfa. Egy központi helyre...és akkor...egy...~ pár pillanat múlva elaludt s így félbemaradt az nagy ötlet...

Reggel még félálomban érzékelte, hogy a nap már felkelt és neki is indulnia kéne. Fáradt volt, kissé nyűgös is. Az álmai nem voltak túl nyugalommal teli emlékképek, mióta a városban teljesített szolgálatot. Jelenleg össze-vissza kavarta a Genni-nál való fogságát a replikátorokkal. Á, kész rémálom...Ahogy nyújtózott egyet, hirtelen eszébe jutott valami. Annyira megörült az ötletnek, hogy azonnal felugrott. Magára ráncigálta a nadrágját, felhúzta a bakancsát és még mielőtt a folyosón termett volna a haját a kezével "megigazította". Azonnal egy ajtó előtt állt, majd megpróbálta kiszólongatni, majd kiordítani a bent levőt. Sikertelenül. Eszébe jutott, hogy Rodeny-ról van szó, így tuti ismét a laborban találja meg. Siettében a reggeli köszönésekből csak reggeli gyors bólintások lettek, már ha a rohanásban ezt ki lehetett venni. Bezuhant McKay laborjába, akinél a " Jó reggelt!" ezen a reggelen így hangzott:

- Állj meg mielőtt még eltörsz valamit! - motyogta egy számítógép mögött.

- Bocs... - közelebb ment, hogy megnézze mit csinál a barátja, de ismét nem értett egy kukkot sem, inkább a lényegre tért - McKay! Keresd meg Todd-ot!

Ez a mondat már elnyerte a tudós némi figyelmét.

- Toddot? - kérdezte - Minek?

- Az ne izgasson Rodney! Csak keresd meg nekem Todd-ot! Most! - és ez már elég parancsoló stílusú mondat volt - McKay! Azonnal!

Rodney nem értette, hogy mit akart Sheppard Todd-al ma reggel, de látta, hogy addig nem dolgozat nyugodtan, míg ezt meg nem teszi. Felállt és egy szót sem szólva elindult az irányítóterembe. Útközben Sheppardnak megakadt a pillantása Woolsey-n, vagyis a város vezetőjének öltözetén. Zakó volt rajta és láthatóan készült valahova.

- Woolsey! Jó reggelt Uram! Talán menni készül valahova? - kérdezte Shepp, az előtte vágtató Rodney-t szemmel tartva.

- Igen ezredes. Vissza kell mennem a Földre. Pár nap múlva visszatérek. - előre nézett, ahogy beértek a kaputerembe az oldalsó lépcsőknél, ám hirtelen visszafordult - Remélem kitalálta már, hogy miként oldja meg problémát... - jegyezte meg a diplomata.

Sheppard erre elmosolyodott.

- Nyugodjon meg Uram! Elintézem. A probléma meg lesz oldva. - s a katona szeme olyan furcsán csillogott.

~ Ó, ne! Csak ezt ne! Ez az ezredes egyik olyan pillantása, ami aggodalomra ad okot...örülhetek, ha még állni fog a város mire visszatérek...~ röppentek át eme gondolatok Woolsey agyán, s hangosan megszólalt.

- Csak legyen óvatos Sheppard! - a Chucknak való intése után a kaput tárcsázni kezdték.

- Az leszek. - válaszolta John - Jó utat! - ezzel elindult Rodney után, aki már az irányító konzoloknál szöszmötölt.

Woolsey csak bólintott.

- Na Rodney? Megtaláltad? - kérdezte.

- Igen Sheppard! Az egész Univerzumban ki van írva, hogy merre jár Todd! - dünnyögött a gép előtt - De mégis mi a frászt akarsz te Todd-tól? Nem épp azon kéne rágódnod, hogy kitalálj valamit a Télapós látogatásra? - érdeklődött.

Sheppard csak mosolygott.

- Na ne! - tiltakozott - Neked elment a maradék józan eszed is Sheppard! - képedt el olyan szinten McKay, hogy még egy citromtól se ijedt volna most meg - Woolsey tud erről?...Nem, tuti nem avattad be... - a gépről felnézett az előtte álló John-ra - Mégis mit tervezel? Nem...ebben én nem veszek részt! - s abba akarta hagyni a keresést.

- Tévedsz Rodney! Már benne vagy! Most szépen megtalálod nekem Toddot! - erősködött John.

- Nem John! Te tényleg meghibbantál! - állt fel McKay - Fogalmam sincs mire készülsz, de... - Sheppard belé folytotta a szót.

- Woolsey az előbb hagyta el a várost! S tudod, hogy ha Ő nincs itt, akkor én veszem át a parancsnokságot! Vagyis most leülsz oda és megkeresed Todd-ot! - s parancsoló pillantásától Rodney visszaroskadt a székre.

Ám még Ők vitáztak, a gépen már villogott egy piros pont.

- Megvan. - vetette oda Rodney durcásan, mire Shepp mellé lépett.

- Jó. - villant fel a szeme az örömtől - Hol van pontosan? Csillagkapu?

- Az SN01982-közelében állomásozik a Flottájával. Jelenleg négy Kaptár van ott. Kapu az Űrben. - mondta McKay már információt szolgáltató, tudós hangon - Elárulnád végre, hogy mégis minek kell neked Todd? - kérdezte, ám rohanhatott Sheppard után, mert az ezredes már a lépcsőknél járt.

- Kerítsd elő a csapatot és várjatok az ugróhangárban! Tizenöt perc és jövök! - majd eltűnt az egyik folyosón.

Rodney szólt a másik két csapattagnak és időben ott is voltak az ugróban. Sheppard is megérkezett.

- Szép munka McKay. Akkor indulunk! - s teketória nélkül megkezdték a felszállást.

- Hova megyünk? - kérdezte Teyla.

- Todd-hoz. - nézett McKay a pilótájukra.

- Todd-hoz? Mégis minek? - kérdezte Ronon.

- Sheppard-nak támadt valami őrült ötlete. - magyarázta tovább Rodney a szituációt.

- John! Nem kellene minket is beavatnod a tervedbe? - kérdezte Teyla, majd körülnézett az ugróban - Vagy minek hoztál minket magaddal?

- Bocs srácok, de nem volt időm magyarázkodni. A tervem egyszerű. Megkérjük Todd-ot, hogy segítsen szétvinni az ajándékokat. - mondta Sheppard s beléptek a kapuba.

- Hogy mi van? - nézett rá Ronon mikor már újra összeálltak - Eszednél vagy Sheppard?! Ezek lidércek! - kezdett kiakadni a harcos nagyúr.

- John. Egyet kell értenem Rononnal... - eddig nyugodt volt a hangja - Neked tényleg elment az eszed?! - s ez már nem volt se nyugodt, se kiegyensúlyozott.

- Mégis, hogy képzeled megmondani neki? - érdeklődött felháborodva Ronon.

- Ne legyetek már ennyire feszültek... - mosolyodott el Sheppard - Megbeszélem vele és kész.

- Na, pont ettől félek... - vágta rá Ronon s hátravágódott a székben látván, hogy Sheppnek temérdek őrült ötletei közül ez viszi a pálmát.

- Ha ez Mr. Woolsey tudomására jut, nem hiszem, hogy örülni fog. - jegyezte meg Teyla.

- Azt mondta oldjam meg, én pedig megoldom. - válaszolta Sheppard nyugodtan.

- Tudod Sheppard, ezzel csak az a gond, hogy a Te megoldásaid nagy része elég rosszul szokott sikerülni...

- Rondey! - préselte ki magából a betűket Sheppard - Megérkeztünk. Üzenetet küldtem Todd-nak. Remélem itthon van.

Egy percre rá az Ugró rendszerei jelezték, hogy koordináták érkezetek, amik a berepülési helyet adták meg.

- Úgy látom vették az üzenetet. - s elindultak a megadott, nyitva levő hangárajtó felé.

Bent leszálltak és Shepp felállt.

- Remélem Rondey elhoztad a kütyüidet, mert lehet kelleni fognak. - ezzel zárta a dolgokat és megnyomta az Ugró rámpájának leengedő gombját.

A látvány, ami fogadta nem lepte meg annyira. Egy lidérc fogadó bizottság várta őket. Persze Todd sehol.

- Üdv fiúk! Kösz, hogy kinyitottátok az ajtót. Todd itthon van? - viccelődött Sheppard.

- Kövess! - mordult rá az egyik lidérc.

Shep intett a csapatnak és útra is keltek. Folyosó, kanyar, folyosó, kanyar, transzporter, folyosó, folyosó, kanyar és ajtó. A terem megszokott látványát csak egy asztal és a székek tették "színesebbé".

- Itt várjatok! - hangzott az újabb parancs.

- Oké. - mondta Sheppard.

Az ajtó bezárult, ők pedig álltak és néztek egymásra. Vagyis mindenki Sheppard-ra meredt.

- Megvárjuk Todd-ot. - mikor már a csend és a pillantások túl hosszúnak tűntek megszólalt - Mi a gond?

- Elfelejtettél valamit John... - kezdett bele Teyla.

- Esetleg velünk is megoszthatnád, hogy mi a fenét keresünk egy Kaptáron! - mordult rá Dex, ezért nem lehetett hibáztatni. Nem a kedvenc helyei közé tartozott a Kaptárhajókon való tartózkodás.

- Vagyis nem ártana kifejtened az ötletedet... - állt karba tett kézzel Rodney is fanyar mosollyal.

- Ja, hogy az ötletet... - vett egy mély levegőt - Az abból állna...

Az ajtó kitárult és Todd állt ott. Belépett. Az ajtó becsukódása után, szemlátomást meglepődött pillantással mérte fel a vendégeit.

- Sheppard. - bólintott - Megtudhatom mégis mi célból kerestetek meg? - látszott rajta, hogy nem számított látogatókra.

- Télapós célból... - bukott ki McKay-ből.

Erre Todd hidegen ránézett, ám nem értette mi az a Télapó.

- Sajnálom, de ezt nem értem.

- Bocs, Todd...tudod McKay csak... - ránézett egy szúrós pillantással - szóval ismered Rodney-t...szeret mindent poént még azelőtt lelőni, hogy elmondanák a viccet.

- Értem. - a válasz rövid volt.

Todd igazából nem értette. Sok mindent nem értett még ezekkel a Földről érkezett emberekkel kapcsolatban, ám jelenleg nem volt kedve ezen agyalni. Intett, hogy akkor foglaljanak helyet. Leültek, s azonnal érkezett egy újabb javaslat a vendéglátótól.

- Úgy érzem jobb lenne az érkezésetek okát érhetőbben elmagyarázni. - javasolta körültekintően a lidérc, az előbbi szituáció fényében.

- Van egy aprócska...kérésünk... - kezdett bele Sheppard.

- Kérésed... - helyesbített Rodney.

- McKay! - nézett rá nagyon parancsoló pillantással Sheppard, és félvárról odasúgta neki - Még egy ilyen megjegyzés és itt hagylak Todd-nak!

Erre McKay bosszús pillantása vetődött rá, utána inkább megemberelte magát és legbelül nagyon reménykedett abban, hogy Johnnak ez nem szerepel az ötletében. ~ Vagy mégis?! Te jó ég? Ezért nem mondta el?! ~ suhantak át az agyán a kétségbeesett kérdések.

- Nem tudom miről van szó, de jó lenne, ha nem húznátok az időt... - szólalt meg Todd s hangszínéből érezni lehetett a leplezett sürgetést.

- Rendben. - sóhajtott Sheppard - Azt hiszem még nem hallottál a karácsonyról... - kezdett hangosan töprengeni John, hogy merről is magyarázza meg a dolgok mibenlétét Todd-nak.

- Ez a...karácsony valamiféle új fegyver? Vagy vírus? Esetleg egy idegen faj? - nézett rá Todd nagyon komoly és kérdő pillantással.

Erre Sheppard-ban megfagyott még a levegő is. Rodney olyan kerek szemekkel nézett Todd-ra, hogy abban két Csillagkapu is elfért volna. Teyla sajnálkozó pillantást vetett a lidércre, amiben egy adag megértés is szerepelt. Ronon csak morgott egyet.

- Ez hosszú lesz...

Sheppard "kiolvadt" az előbbi döbbenetéből.

- Nem Todd...a karácsony az egy ünnep... - megállt újból és a fura tekintetű lidércet nézte - Tudod mi az az ünnep?

- Sheppard. Nekem fogalmam sincs, hogy miféle dolgokról beszélsz. Kérném, magyarázd el érthetőbben. - kérte Todd a hangjába erőltetve egy kis jó modort.

- Bocs haver, csak tudod... - körülnézett - Tudod mit, hagyjuk a kerítőszöveget.

- Ahogy jónak látod Sheppard. - nézett rá még mindig ugyanolyan tekintettel a lidérc.

- A karácsony egy földi ünnep. Nem mesélnék róla többet, mivel úgysem értenéd. A lényeg annyi, hogy nemrég túloztam egy kicsit és ebből lett egy probléma. A segítségedet szeretném kérni, hogy megfelelő csomagokat eljuttass megfelelő helyekre.

Todd gondolkodott.

~ Mi köze az ünnepnek a bolygók közötti kereskedelemhez? Egyáltalán mi köze van ennek a karácsonyi akárminek ehhez? Helyesbítve...McKay előbbi kijelentését is figyelembe véve... ~ megakadt. Sok mindent hallott már életében Todd, de azóta, hogy ezek az emberek betették a lábukat a Pegazusba, rendesen felforgatták azt, s érthetetlenebbnél-érthetetlenebb dolgokkal jöttek elő.

- Mi nem szoktunk kereskedni Sheppard. - jegyezte meg.

- Nem Todd...nem kereskedni kell. - próbálta magyarázni - Arról lenne szó, hogy valamit le kellene raknotok pár bolygón. Egyszerűen odamentek, lerakjátok és eljöttök. Ennyi. - ettől jobban már nem volt képes megmagyarázni a lényeget.

- Mi elvinni szoktunk a bolygókról dolgokat...általában a lakosságot...Miért vinnénk most oda valamit? - kérdezte teljesen nyugodtan.

- Mert a karácsonynak ez a lényege...adunk másoknak valamit, aminek megörülnek.

- Nekünk nem szoktak örülni Sheppard...tőlünk rettegnek... - ismertette tovább a dolgokat rezzenéstelen hangszínnel Todd.

McKay-t már a röhögés fojtogatta, miközben Todd leplezetlenül ártatlan arckifejezéssel próbált rájönni Sheppard tervének részleteire, és ebből valahogy megérteni a lényeget. Eddig nem sok sikerrel.

- Igen...érthető..., de nem kell személyesen lemennetek. - mondta és még az ötlet benne volt, nem állt meg - Ott vannak azok a szép, kecses vadászaitok. Remekül lehet velük repülni. Tudom! Próbáltam! Minden elismerésem a technikusaitoknak! Na szóval...azokkal csak felteleportáljátok a dolgokat, odarepültök, ott pedig a megfelelő helyen leteleportáljátok és kész. Ezt megcsináljátok hetvenötször és mindenki nagyon fog neki örülni. Szóval segítesz? - hadarta el Sheppard.

- Amennyiben nem hadartad volna el a terved lényegét Sheppard és hajlandó lennél egy kicsit több információt megosztani, akkor talán jutnánk valamire ezen a tárgyaláson. - jegyezte meg Todd.

~ Nem érti. Nem érti...miért nem érti? ~ dünnyögött magában John.

- Mit nem értesz? - kérdezte.

Todd mivel eléggé össze lett zavarva, így leplezetlenül kibökte.

- A tervedet.

- Jaj ne... - szólalt meg Rodney.

- Esetleg Dr. McKay lehet jobban el tudná magyarázni... - fordult felé kíváncsi pillantással Todd.

- Én? - ijedt meg Rodney.

- Azt hiszem Dr. McKay a technikai részleteiért felelős ennek a tervnek. Inkább, megpróbálom én. - vállalkozott a lehetetlent mégis érhetővé tenni Emagann.

- Ahogy jónak látod. - értett egyet Todd és meghajolt kicsit.

~ Végre egy valaki, aki talán eloszlatja ezt az érthetetlenséget. ~ gondolta Todd ~ Mégis miért is ülök én itt? ~ ám Sheppard-ra nézve, előbukkant belőle egy furcsa érzés. Mivel nem igazán tudta beazonosítani, és erre most tényleg nem volt ideje, inkább Teylára összpontosított, remélve végre felfogja a jövetelük célját.

- Ahogy Sheppard már említette ez a karácsony egy ünnep a földi embereknél. Ekkor Ők megajándékozzák egymást. A legjobban ez az ünnep mégis a gyerekeket érinti, mivel ekkor jön el hozzájuk a Télapó, akit Dr. McKay már említett. Ez a Télapó egy öreg úr, aki repülő hajóján, amit repülő szarvasok húznak...

- Szán...nem hajó...egy nagy szán... - szólalt meg Sheppard, kiegészítve a történetet.

- Ez a fehér hajú és fehér szakállú, jó erőben levő öreg úr ajándékozza meg a gyerekeket. Egy éjszaka alatt eljuttatva az ajándékokat mindenhova...

Todd a fehér hajnál körbenézett a csapaton. ~ Csak nem azt akarják, hogy beöltöztessenek ennek a Télapónak? ~ nézett rájuk furcsán.

- Miért nem hozatjátok el a Földről? - érdeklődött.

- Ez nem megoldható. - zárta le nagyon gyorsan ezt a szálat John - Inkább térjünk vissza a tervre.

Erre Todd nem mondott semmit, inkább Teyla felé fordult.

- Sheppard ezredes tervében az szerepel, hogy Ti segítenétek nekünk eljuttatni az ajándékokat, amiket most nevezzünk csak csomagoknak a megfelelő bolygókra. Vagyis a dárdákat átalakítva nagyon gyorsan el lehetne intézni a fel-le teleportálással együtt a csomagok letételét.

Todd végre kezdte érteni a tervet. Ezzel kellett volna kezdeni. Ám még mindig volt pár dolog, amit nem értett.

- Miért kell a segítségem ehhez? - nézett rá Sheppard-ra.

- Ti profik vagytok ebben! Oké, az ellentettjében... - vágott egy nem tetsző mosolyt.

- De miért mi? Miért én? - érdeklődött.

- Ugyan már Todd! - mosolygott - Nektek ez egy délutáni séta...vagyis repülés...

- Sheppard azt akarja még mondani, hogy sürget az idő. - toldotta meg az eddigi információkat a tudósuk.

- Todd, Ti úgy ismeritek ezt a galaxist, mint a tenyereteket! Pár óra repülgetés és megvagytok. - győzködte tovább Sheppard, remélve sikerrel jár.

- Honnan tudjuk, hogy hova kell letennünk a csomagokat? - érdeklődött.

- Minden hely meg lesz jelölve. Nem kell sok időt ott töltenetek. Csak beméritek a jelet, odarepültök, leteszitek és már mehettek is. - magyarázta.

- Minden helyen lesz egy lokátor? - kérdezte megerősítésként Todd.

- Igen. Azt beméritek és meglesznek a koordináták, hogy hova kell mennetek. - válaszolta Sheppard - Azért, most az egyszer kérlek, ne hozzatok el onnan semmi...vagyis senkit.

- Ez igen érdekes kérés...meglátom, mit tehetek.

- Todd...kérlek, csak most ne... - nézett rá könyörgő szemekkel John, amire Todd meglepődött.

- S Ti mit adtok ezért, ha mi elvégezzük ezt a...szánhajózást? - kérdezte kíváncsian.

Sheppard csendes lett.

- Megoldjuk. Jövünk neked eggyel! Tudod...mint eddig is. Akkor segítesz? - kérdezte Todd-tól.

- Meglátom. - jött a felelet.

- Időhúzás... - szólalt meg Ronon.

Todd indult és a csapat is követte. Ahogy kilépett azon az ajtón átlépte a határt is a benne szunnyadó emberiességhez fűződő empátiája és a nyers, erős és rideg lidérclét között.

- Ez már nem csak az én döntésemen múlik. - fordult feléjük.

- Mi a gond Todd? - kérdezte Sheppard - Te vagy a főnök, megparancsolod a többieknek és sec-perc alatt végeztek az egésszel. - vette kissé viccesre a dolgot Sheppard, gondolta oldhatja ezzel a kialakult elég hűvös pillanatot.

- Megváltozott pár dolog Sheppard...mióta utoljára...beszéltünk... - magyarázta lassan.

- Nem értelek Todd? Mi a gond? Leváltottak vagy mi? - nézett értetlenül rá az ezredes.

- A döntést nem hozhatom meg egyedül. - egy pillanatra olyan tekintete lett, mint akit szó szerint kiszakítottak a jelenből. Teyla furcsán nézett rá, talán csak ő sejtett valamit - Nem Sheppard. A rangom nem változott, ám több körülmény igen. - s vetett egy villanásnyi pillantást Teyla felé.

- Az előbb üzenetet kaptál. Ezért sietsz ennyire. - állapította meg Teyla.

- Igen. - válaszolta Todd - Nem számítottam látogatókra a...másik látogatás előtt. - felelte.

- Oké Todd, figyelj! Nyugodtan intézed csak a...lidérces ügyeidet, csak annyit mondj, hogy segítesz vagy nem. - Sheppard éreztetni akarta, hogy őt is sürgeti az idő.

- Ahogy már mondtam a döntés meghozatala nem tőlem függ. - elbizonytalanodott kicsit - Az igazat megvallva, nem vagyok benne teljesen biztos, hogy a segítségedre lehetek ebben az ügyeben.

- Ugyan már Todd! Ne húzzuk az időt! Kaptok pár csomagot, lerakjátok, mi meg jövünk nektek eggyel! - próbálta rávenni.

Hirtelen egy lidérckülönítmény érkezett és elvágtatott mellettük, rájuk figyelmet sem vetve. A sorból csak egy Todd-hoz hasonló alak lépett ki és fordult a felettese felé.

- Parancsnok! Megérkezett a küldöttségi haderő! - informálta a helyzet alakulásáról.

- Rendben. Irány a híd! Remélem mindent előkészítettetek! - osztogatta a parancsokat.

- Igen Parancsnok! A Királynőnk méltó fogadtatásban fog részesülni. - hajolt meg - Várjuk parancsaidat!

- Azonnal megyek. - válaszolta Todd és visszafordult az atlantiszi csapat felé.

- Királynő? - nézett rá az összes ember.

- Mióta van neked új Királynőd? - nézett rá Sheppard. - Várj! És ezt mégis mikor akartad közölni velünk? - állt ott kissé feldúltan és értetlenül.

- Ahogy már mondtam megváltozott pár körülmény Sheppard. - ismételte Todd.

- Jó, ezt már hallottuk... - szólalt meg Rodney is - Mégis milyen Királynő? - nézett rá kíváncsian.

- Azt hiszem előbb kellett volna erről szólnotok nekünk. - hallatszott Teyla hangja, benne egy lehelletnyi sértődöttséggel. - Mégis, hogy váltottatok le? Itt sem voltam...

- Az események elég gyorsan történtek. Elnézéseteket kell kérnem, hogy ezt épp most kellett megtudnotok. - Todd Teylára nézett - Azt hiszem tisztában vagytok azzal, hogy hálával tartozom nektek, s főleg Neked, azért a segítségért, amit tettetek. - a tekintete erősebb lett - Ám azzal is tisztában vagyok, hogy számodra e poszt túl megterhelő volt. S nem szeretnélek emlékeztetni arra, hogy leplezetten ugyan, de egy célod volt vele. Bosszút állni a lidérceken azért, amit, ha nem mi, de más Flották veletek - s egy pillantást vetett a három férfira - és az atlantisziakkal tettek.

- Jó, hagyjuk most ezt a ki-kit lőtt előbb dolgot... - intette le a témát Sheppard, majd nyugtatólag Teyla felé fordult - Inkább örülj neki. Nem kell többet átesned azon a beavatkozáson. - elmosolyodott - Inkább légy hálás ennek a Királynőnek. Levette a terhet a válladról.

- Akkor is szólhattak volna előbb. - fejezte be a dolgot Emagann.

- Visszatérve Todd, akkor lennél olyan szíves és megkérnéd a Királynődet, hogy adjon nektek egy pár nap pihenőt? - pislogott Sheppard.

- Van egy jobb ötletem Sheppard. - s Todd arcán egy félelmetesen hátborzongató emberies sunyi mosoly húzódott - Kérd meg Te magad. - megfordult s visszaszólt - Kövess!

Sheppard pillantásai ritkultak a meglepettségtől és hirtelen szabadkozni kezdett.

- Ó! Szerintem ez nem olyan jó ötlet Todd. - erre Todd visszafordult, ám pillantásában már csak halványan pislákolt a barátiasság szikrája az atlantisziak iránt.

- Nem kérés volt. Veheted parancsnak is. - szinte lekezelő volt a hangja.

- HÉ! Egyedül nem megy sehova! - ugrott előre Ronon.

Todd hidegen végigmérte a volt üldözöttet. Áttért a pillantása Sheppard-ra.

- Vagy követsz, vagy tudod merre van a kifelé vezető út. - újra a csapatot nézte kimérten és parancsnoki stílusban - Ám a helyetekben álcáznám a hajótokat, miután távoztok. A nemrég érkezett Flottakülönítmény nem szereti a hívatlan vendégeket.

Sheppard mérlegelt, majd Ronon elé állt.

- Rendben. De nekik nem eshet bajuk! Értetted?! - nézett Toddra ugyanolyan parancsnoki tekintettel.

- Maradjanak a tárgyalóteremen. Ha tétlenül meg tudják várni, hogy visszatérj, akkor biztosítom, hogy nyugodtan távozhattok. - biztosította Todd John-t.

Sheppard bólintott.

- Maradjatok itt! - fordult a csapata felé - Igyekszem gyorsan túlesni a dolgon. Csak megkérem Őfelségét és már itt is vagyok. Tudjátok jó vagyok, ha beszélni kell... - s elindult Todd után, aki már igen sietett a folyosó közepén.

- Tudjuk...épp ezért félünk... - mormogta Ronon.

- Akkor azt hiszem jobb lesz bemenni... - javasolta Rodney - Csak nehogy...erre jöjjön egy őrjárat és ebéd legyen belőlünk... - s kinyitotta az ajtót és a többiek hamar követték.

- Todd! - szólította meg Sheppard, mikor utolérte - Tudod, ha előbb szóltál volna, akkor fel tudtam volna venni valami...helyzethez illőbbet. - nézett szét magán.

Todd erre nem sokat reagált. Egy folyosón lefordulva mégis odaszólt a mellette loholónak.

- Add ide a fegyvereid. - parancsolt rá.

- Hé! Ezt nem így értettem cimbora! - tiltakozott az ezredes - Az előbbi...

- Add ide a fegyvereid! Különben be sem léphetsz! - nézett rá Todd ingerülten.

- De védtelen leszek! Ja, hogy Te is ott leszel. Már értem... - nem volt ínyére, de megvált a szokásos P90-esétől, a taktikai mellényétől és még az oldalfegyverétől is, méghozzá a tőrrel együtt.

Todd egy kinyíló ajtó után betette őket egy kisebb raktárnak szolgáló helyiségbe.

- Kövess! - jött az újabb szó és Sheppard elindult a vezetője után.

John nagyon kényelmetlenül érezte magát, semmije sem maradt, amivel meg tudva volna védeni magát. Eléggé feszengve értek oda egy ajtóhoz. Todd ránézett.

- Tudnak az érkezésedről. - mutatott az ajtó felé - Arra. - ám Ő nem mozdult meg.

- Te nem jössz? - kérdezte Sheppard, mire az ajtó kinyílt.

Todd félrebiccentette a fejét és intett, hogy induljon. Sheppard tétovázott, így a két őr hirtelen kint termett, és "bevezették" a trónterembe. Sheppard az első pillanatban még ellenkezdett az erős kezek szorításának erejéből kitörni készülvén, ám pár pillanat múlva inkább hagyta, hogy vigyék. Az ajtó becsukódása és Todd jelenlétének hiánya kissé feszélyezetté tette. Előre tekintvén inkább megpróbált behurcolt prédából átvedleni befelé segített látogatóvá. A trónterem halvány, de mégis jól kivehető fényeiben megpillantotta a Királynőt, aki a trónjában ült. A trón mellett jobbról egy másik lidérc állt. A Királynő meg sem rebbent azon események láttára, hogy Sheppard-ot elé vezették. A magas rangú lidérc, aki a trón mellett állt, a tróntól pár lépésnyire intett. A két őr Sheppard-ot térdre rántotta.

~ Ó, hogy én ezt mennyire utálom...~ gondolta magában John, és az előtte magasodó trónban levő Királynőre tért át a pillantása. A Királynőn látszott, hogy egy ici-picit sincs meglepve. Nyugodt pillantása fagyasztóbb volt még annál is, ha támadást indított volna ellene. Oly kecsesen ült s mérte végig az érkezettet, hogy Sheppardban még a szusz is elállt egy pillanatra.

~ Todd-nak meg kell vallani jó ízlése van...nem mintha, Teyla nem lett volna jó Királynő...de tőle még a hideg is kiráz, pedig még meg sem szólat. ~ rohantak át eme gondolatok a térdelő ezredes agyán.

A pillantása áttért egy másodpercre a lidércre, aki olyan erőként állt a trón mellett, mint egy totemoszlop. A rá meredő hideg, felszólító és őrző pillantás oly módon jutott kifejezésre, hogy Sheppard azonnal érezte, hogy egy rossz mozdulat, és a magas rangú lidérc nem fog tétovázni, hogy megvédje Királynőjét. A pár perc néma csendet a Királynő törte meg.

- Egy atlantiszi... - mondta egyhangúan - végre találkozunk...

- Üdv...felségednek. - szólalt meg Sheppard - Igen, azt hiszem még nem találkoztunk...

A Királynő felállt, elindult Sheppard felé. Léptei kiegyensúlyozottságából, a lénye egészéből sugárzó uralkodói erőtől és tekintélytől Sheppard ámulva nézte a felé közeledő végzetét. Alig tudott nyelni, úgy érezte ezt a megmagyarázhatatlan hatalmat fogja utolsónak látni. Ám a számításait a Királynő keresztül húzta, mikor erős, mély hangon megszólalt és elindult az érkezettet megkerülni.

- John Sheppard...sokat hallottam már rólad. - érkezett az első mondat.

- Örülök, hogy tudja a nevem. Ez már olyan, mintha ismernénk egymást... - megpróbálta követni a nő lépteit - Esetleg elárulhatná a nevét és a beszélgetés...

- Csendet! - szólt rá parancsolóan a Királynő, mire John elhallgatott.

- John Sheppard...Atlantisz birokba vevőinek egyik magas katonai ranggal rendelkező tagja... - a szemébe nézett, úgy, mintha olvasni szeretne a gondolataiból. Az ezredes mély levegőt vett, mire felkészült volna egy esetleges támadásra, a Királynő ismét körútra indult.

~ Azt a mindenit...ez a nő kiszámíthatatlan ~ hajtotta le a fejét egy pillanatra, majd mikor újra előre nézett meglátta a magas rangú lidérc tekintetét, melyben a csillogás felért száz szóval, ami annyit tett "Úrnőm elől nincs menekvés...", mely szavakat érő pillantást egy alig érzékelhető mosoly nyugtázott. Sheppard kicsit bosszúsan rántotta el a tekintetét, mire megemészthette volna ezt és az esetleges következményeken agyalhatott volna, újabb hangok törték meg a csendet.

- Az ember, aki felébresztette a galaxis összes Flottáját..., s ezután betévedtek egy nép lakta bolygóra, ahonnan ránk szabadították a Hoff nevezetű szert... - a hang kemény volt, ellenkezést és közbeszólást nem tűrő - minek lévén súlyos csapásként nehezedett ránk eme teher. S ennek az egyik következménye a belharcok kirobbanása. - szembe állt vele, pillantásból a düh észrevehető szikrái szűrődtek át, ismét elindult.

~ Ez most valami végítélet kezdete, vagy valami lidérc bírósági ügy, amiben én vagyok a vádlott? Mit akarnak ezek tőlem? ~ kérdezte magában értetlenül.

- Persze ezek még koránt sem voltak a legnagyobb ballépéseitek...ott vannak a replikátorok, a Genii és az atombombáik, vagy említsem meg Michael-t és a galaxis hibridizálásának tervét? - persze választ nem várt - S ekkor még szemet hunytunk a felett, hogy az Alterranok Attero szerkezetévével kezdetetek ránk támadni... - újra szemben állt Shepparddal - Valamit kihagytam?

Sheppardban a feszültség elég nagy volt, ám ezt csak a pillantásai tükrözték. A Királynő pillantása oly mértékben foglyul ejtette, hogy menekülni sem tudott. Ám képtelen volt megszólalni, így csak a szemei árulták el a magában tartott választ.

~ Nem, azt hiszem minden megvolt...~ válaszolta gúnyos mosollyal.

- Fel sem fogtátok még talán, hogy mit tettetek... - enyhült meg egy lehelletnyit a Királynő hangja - Fogalmatok sincs, hogy mit indítottatok el...

- Ezt most vegyük bóknak? - kérdezett rá John.

Erre a Királynő elmosolyodott.

- Vakmerő vagy, jól mondták. - tett felé egy lépést.

- Örülök, hogy nem csalódott... - vetette oda Sheppard.

Erre a Kiálynő elnevette magát. Sheppard újra meglepődött. Annyira zavarta a szituáció, hogy megfogalmazni sem tudta. Egyáltalán nem tudta, hogy mi lesz. Pedig eddig már annyira jól kiszámította az ilyen szituációkat. Most mégis tanácstalan volt. A Királynő mögött, még mindig szilárdan a pozícióját tartó lidércre nézett, aki le sem vette a pillantását egy percre sem a Királynőről és róla. Sheppard ideges mosollyal nyugtázta a Királynőjét szemmel tartó árgus szempárt, amelynek tulajdonosa nem hagyta, hogy bármiféle szóváltás elterelje a figyelmét.

~ Ez a fickó kész jégtorony...nem jeges őrtorony...nem lesz könnyű elfognom a Királynőt, hogy szabadulhassak...ennyit a tervemről és Todd-ról. ~ gondolta.

Ekkor hirtelen egy hideg érintés érte az arcát. A Királynő figyelmeztető pillantásai égtek a saját tekintetében is, s hangja zengett az elméjében.

~ Jobb, ha erről a tervedről leteszel. Az a fickó ott mögöttem egy szempillantás alatt végez veled, még mielőtt elfognál. A helyedben nem bosszantanám fel a Parancsnokomat...~ s egy helyeslő mosoly ült az arcán.

~ Eszemben sincs...~ válaszolta.

~ Helyes döntés. ~ egyenesedett vissza a Királynő és a következő kérdést már hangosan tette fel - Mit akarsz tőlem?

- Eddig azt hittem, Te akarsz tőlem valamit... - kezdett bele Sheppard, ám a Parancsnok egy lépést előre lépett, Sheppard azonnal korrigált - Vagyis azt hiszem kissé rosszul mértem fel a helyzetet... - mikor a őrző szempár nem mozdult folytatta - Igazából eddig nem tudtam arról, hogy Todd...vagyis a másik Parancsnoknak ma látogatója érkezik. Ha tudtam volna róla, akkor nem lennék itt. Elnézésedet kérem, hogy bezavartam az ügyeitekbe...

- Nem mesét kértem, hanem választ! - szólította fel a Királynő Sheppard-ot.

John egy pillanatra eltűnődött, hogy a tervet miként is adja elő, már Todd-al sem volt túl könnyű dolga, de elnézve ezt a két személyt, szinte a lehetetlenre vállalkozott. Ám jobb lesz beszélnie, így belekezdett.

- Todd segítségét szerettem volna kérni egy ügyben. Már elég jól állt a megbeszélés, mikor kiderült, hogy a maga engedély kell ehhez...

- Mihez is? - nézett rá a nő tekintetében megbújó kíváncsisággal.

- Elég nehéz elmagyarázni, tudják egy ünnepről van szó...a karácsonyról, amikor a Télapó... - Sheppard elindult a magyarázat ösvényén, mire újból félbeszakították.

- Ünnepelni akarnak? - kérdezte a Királynő.

- Nem pont így nevezném a dolgot... - válaszolt bizonytalanul Sheppard.

- Ez a karácsony valami ünnep? - érdeklődött újból.

- Igen. - Sheppard rejtélyes módon nagyon megörült, hogy végre van egy lidérc, akinek talán van némi fogalma arról, mi is az ünnep. - Igen. A karácsony egy ünnep. Vagyis Todd-nak segítenie kellett volna egyes dolgokat elvinni megadott helyekre...

- Mesélj még erről a karácsonyról! - jött az újabb felszólítás.

Ekkor Sheppard kerek szemekkel meredt rá a Királynőre.

~ Mesélni? Mégis miként tudnám én elmesélni nekik ezt? Ezek lidércek...nem hiszem, hogy megértenék a földiek egyik legnagyobb ünnepének a lényegét, ami egyben a szeretetről is szól...hiszen azt sem tudják mi az a szeretet. Ezt most hogyan magyarázom el? ~ furcsa pillantásokkal pislogott ott térdelve, mikor megszólalt, hangjában kiérződött az, hogy nem is tudja, merről kezdje el.

- A karácsony az egy nagy ünnep...van ott sok minden...csillogó meg villogó dolgok, nagy ajándékok, meghitt esték...- John a rá meredő két pillantásra koncentrált - Oké, ez kicsit túl...érzelmes lett. Elnézést...tudják, elég nehéz ezt elmagyarázni...

Akkor maradt abba az ezredes mondandója, mikor egy furcsa érzés kerítette hatalmába. Mire rájött, behunyta a szemét. A Királynő megértette, hogy ez így túl hosszadalmas lesz, inkább könnyebb módon informálódott. Átnézte minden elmékét John-nak a karácsonyról. Nem állt meg, a tervéről is mindent kiderített. Sheppard olyan esetlennek érezte magát, hogy mikor véget ért az egész, szinte csak bámult a semmibe.

- Győzz meg arról, hogy segítsek és meggondolom. - hangzott a kijelentés.

Sheppard-ot ez rántotta vissza a valóságba, azon túl, hogy valaki - aki nem volt más mint a Királynőt óvó Parancsnok - a lábára állította, majd megállt a Királynőjétől pár lépésnyire.

- Todd-nak már mondtam, amennyiben segítenétek ebben az ügyben, jövünk nektek eggyel... - mondta ki egyszerűen.

- Ez nem elég. Több kell. - mondta komolyan a nő.

- Akkor kettővel... - vágta rá Sheppard.

- Ez sem elég... - jött az újabb válasz.

~ Most mit akar? Mit adjak nekik cserébe? ~ nézett meglepetten Sheppard.

- Egy Naqvadah generátor. - jött az ajánlat.

- Tessék? - nézett nagyot Sheppard.

- Egy Naqvadah generátorért cserébe biztosítalak arról, hogy a feladatot elvégezzük, mi több, arról is biztosítalak, hogy nem viszünk el a bolygóról senkit. - érződött, hogy ez az ajánlat annyira valós, mint amennyire Atlantisz a Pegazusban van.

- Mégis miért adjunk át egy Naqvadah generátort, hogy majd később ellenünk tudják felhasználni? - tört elő Johnból a katonai főnök.

Erre a lépésre és megjegyzésre válasz is érkezett, olyan, hogy Sheppard segítség nélkül térdelt újból a Királynő előtt.

~ Ezt jól vésd az eszedbe John Sheppard! Nem akarod azt, hogy ellenetek menjünk! Sem azt, hogy megharagudjak rád...nem lenne túl szép vége. Neked fogalmad sincs ~ olyan pillantást vetett rá, hogy Sheppard úgy érezte egész lényét uralja ~, hogy kivel állsz szemben! Jobban teszed, ha engedelmeskedsz! A saját magad és a többi atlantiszi érdekében... ~ ezzel hirtelen elengedte.

Sheppard a padlón kötött ki, majd feltápászkodott. Most nem kapott segítséget hozzá. Ám a Parancsnokról leolvasta, hogy az előbbi beszélgetés nem csak kettejük között zajlott.

- Értettem. - mondta Sheppard egy nem igazán tetsző mosollyal.

- Így már jobb. - helyeselt a Királynő.

- Todd-nak átadom a generátort. Remélem Te is állni fogod a szavad. - nézett rá választ várva.

- Az előbb már tudattam veled mihez tartsd magad. - jött a hideg válsz - Távozz! - jött a felszólítás.

Sheppard tétovázva, de remélve, hogy épségben kijut, megfordult. Elindult az ajtó felé, mikor az kinyílt és meglátta Todd-ot, egy kisebb bosszús pillantást vetett rá és elindult arra, amerre nemrég a fegyvereit elhagyta. Már a mellényét igazította, s kedvetlenül illesztette a helyére a fegyverét, mikor Todd utolérte. Nem igazán értette a viselkedését, így megkérdezte.

- Minden rendben van Sheppard? - s hangszínében tényleg csak a kíváncsiság csengett.

- Persze Todd! Hogyne lenne! - mondta gúnyosan - Előbb is mondhattad volna...vagy várj! - elnevette magát - Hát persze! Te is benne voltál! Mondhatom szép kis összeesküvés egy Naqvadah generátorért... - s elindult arra, amerről jöttek.

- Nem értelek. Miféle generátor? - kérdezte Todd.

- Ne add itt nekem a "Semmit se tudtam erről" dumát... - s épp befordultak azon a folyosón, ami a konferencia teremhez vezetett.

- A Királynő engedélyezte a segítségemet? - nézett rá, mikor az ajtó kinyílt s a többiek is kérdőn néztek Sheppardra.

- Inkább elmondta mit vár cserébe...egy Naqvadah generátort. - a csapatára nézett - Gyertek.

- Hé, hé, héé! Miféle Naqvadah generátorról van itt szó? - nézett értetlenül Rodney.

- Arról, amit Todd újdonsült Királynője vár a segítségért cserébe... - ismertette a helyzetet.

- Tessék? - nézett rá Teyla.

- Ugye nem mentél bele Sheppard. - toldotta meg Teyla szavait Ronon.

Sheppard Todd-ra nézett. Tekintetében furcsa mérlegelő pillantása pásztázta a lidércet. Ám Todd-nak ez annyit tett, hogy Sheppard-nak valami baja van vele. Már megint.

- Én nem tudom, hogy honnan szedted a Királynődet Todd, de ez a nő... - kereste a megfelelő szavakat - felér egy befagyott Ősrobbanással...és még enyhén fejeztem ki magamat.

- Ennyire szörnyű volt? - érdeklődött Rodney félelemmel az arcán.

- Ennyire leírhatatlan Rodney... - vágta rá - Főleg, mikor engem és utána minket okolt mindenért, ami a Pegazusban történt. Mondhatni Woolsey féle érzésem volt...

- Bántott? - jött közelebb Teyla.

- Nem. - válaszolta Sheppard.

- Akkor szerencséd volt. Nem sokan jönnek ki élve egy trónteremből. - jegyezte meg Ronon.

- Szerencsédre ott volt Todd... - kezdte McKay.

- Á nem! - odafordult neheztelően a lidérc felé - A barátunk inkább bedobott az oroszlán barlangjába...egyedül...

- Todd! Mégis miért tetted ezt? - kérdezte meglepődve Teyla - Parancsnokként ott kellett volna lenned.

- Nem volt rá felhatalmazásom. - válaszolta egyhangúan Todd - A Királynőnek megvan a maga Parancsnoka..., akit jobb nem kihívni magam ellen.

- Ha arra a fickóra gondolsz, aki ott volt vele, akkor megértelek. Bár nem tudom, ez nálatok miként megy..., de az ott bent a tekintetével is szét tudott volna szedni.

- Ő a legfőbb Parancsnok a Flottában. A Királynő személyes védelmezője. Ez a dolga. - közöle a tényeket Todd.

- Mégis, hol találtad őket? - kérdezte John érdeklődve.

- Ez egy hosszú történet Sheppard. Azt hiszem erre most nem lenne elég idő..., másodsorban pedig vannak dolgok, amikről nem beszélhetek.

- Akkor mi is van a terveddel John? - nézett rá Telya kérdőn, mivel tisztában volt vele, hogy sürgeti Őket az idő.

- A terv marad. - válaszolta és Todd-ra nézett - Todd segít nekünk, mi pedig cserébe adunk nekik egy Naqvadah generátort.

- Ez nem túl nagy ár egy ilyen kis semmiségért? - érdeklődött Rodney - Mármint egy generátor azért, mert elrepülgetnek ide-meg oda...

- Nem Rodney. Hidd el, ez nem csak erről szól. - s intett, hogy indulnak, így léptek zaja suhogott a folyosón.

- Talán valami más is történt, amit nem mondtál el? - ért mellé Teyla.

- Csak annyi, hogy jobb lesz nem ujjat húzni velük. - jegyzete meg nagyon érthetően és nagyon komolyan - A magunk érdekében.

A csapat visszaért az ugróhoz. Shepard még megszólalt.

- Todd. Hamarosan visszajövünk. Amennyiben lehetséges ne menjetek el innen... - s még visszanézett egy pillanatra rá - Nem semmi Királynőd van...

Todd csak meghajolt egy picit. A hajó ott távozott, ahol bejött.

- Ezt hogy adod be Woolsey-nak? - kérdezte Rodney gúnyos mosollyal.

- Fogalmam sincs. - állított valamit a műszerfalon - Ahogy átértünk, azonnal készíts fel egy generátort szállításra. - adta ki az utasításokat.

A városba érve csak egy üzenet várt Sheppard-ra egy nagy halom dobozra tűzve. Ez állt a papíron.

"Sheppard!

Itt vannak az ajándékok! Remélem a terve már megvan...

Woolsey

UI: Kések pár napot, tartsa egyben a várost addig, ha kérhetem. "

Ez volt a kisebbik tennivalója, de ellenőrizte a vezérlőteremben a város állapotát és a helyzetet. Mivel minden rendeben volt, így Teyla és Ronon segítségével az ajándékokat berakták pár ugróba. Rodney is végzett a generátor előkészítésével, így az is a szállítmány között volt. Nemsokára újra Todd Kaptárán voltak.

- Na itt is lennénk. - szólalt meg Sheppard az első ugróból kiszállva. - elmosolyodott - Hoztam még pár hajót, mivel a csomagok nem igazán...fértek el egyben.

Todd az öt ugróra nézett, ám nem szólalt meg. Sheppard megparancsolta, hogy hordják egy helyre a csomagokat. Ezután odasétált Todd-hoz, a többiekkel együtt.

- Látom a Királynő már elment. - jegyezte meg, mert mikor ideértek, már sehol sem volt a később érkezett Flotta.

- Igen, jól látod. - egy picit a dárdákra nézett, amik épp felettük repültek el - Megvannak a koordináták?

- Meg...Rondey! Add oda Todd-nak a kódokkal együtt, amiket majd be kell mérniük.

- Todd. Itt vannak a jeladók kódjai, ezek pedig a koordináták. A dárdák csak tegyék le a csomagokat e pont köré, ha lehetséges ne sokat tartózkodjanak ott. A módosításokat ti is el tudjátok végezni a dárdákon.

- Ja, és Todd, ha lehet éjszaka menjetek...tudod, a Télapó is így csinálja... - kacsintott mosolyogva John.

- A generátor? - nézett Todd rájuk komoly érdeklődéssel.

Egy katona jelent meg és lerakott egy dobozt.

- Rendben. - azonnal leellenőrizte, hogy tényleg benne van-e, amit ígértek, egy nyugtázó mosoly zárta a folyamatot Todd szemszögéből.

- Boldog karácsonyt Todd! - mondta induló tekintettel Sheppard.

Todd bólintott s ezután az atlantisziak távoztak. Az elkövetkezendő pár nap Todd-nak igen érdekesen telt, ám a feladatot elvégezték. Elsőnek a generátort vitték el a Királynőnek, s utána intézkedtek a karácsonyi pegazusi Télapó ügyében.

Karácsony este Atlantiszon minden szépen fel volt díszítve, az étkezőben pedig mindenki az esti lakoma adta színes íz világot derítette fel. Már Woolsey is visszatért és Sheppard is megkapta a maga "fejmosását" a város vezetőjétől. Az asztalnál ülve Rodney megjegyezte.

- Remélem a húsvéti nyulat kihagyjuk az ünnepekből, mert a végén még Atlantisz ZetPM nélkül marad... - jegyezte meg.

- Rodneyyyy! - szólalt fel Sheppard.

S Rodney talán nem is állt annyira messze az igazságtól, mint akkor gondolta... :D


End file.
